


'Go back to sleep.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [41]
Category: 2AM (Band), F. T. Island
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hongki-centric, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No cheating, Overworking, Pre-Relationship, Studying, Work In Progress, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Jonghoon/Lee Hongki, Jeong Jinwoon/Lee Hongki, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965





	'Go back to sleep.'

**11:35 PM**

_What time is it?_

Hongki looked at the time on his phone,and was surprised to see that it was almost midnight already. _Have I really been studying for that long?_ He wondered as looked down at his papers on his desk.

Frustrated,Hongki sighed and buried his head in hands.


End file.
